


Something different

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [32]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Glenn needs to tell Aaron that he signed with the Stars... and is leaving Aaron's beloved Renegades.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell
Series: Cricverse [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Something different

**Author's Note:**

> August 2012 - January 2013.
> 
> ***  
> This story is preceded by [Made sense eventually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856348) but can be read on its own.

Aaron wasn’t home when Glenn received the call from his manager. It was official - Glenn had signed with the Melbourne Stars. He would no longer be Aaron’s teammate during the Big Bash season.

He was excited for the fresh start with his new team, but he was dreading the conversation with Aaron.

Aaron was out at the footy with his dad, so when he let Glenn know he was on his way home, Glenn put a beer in the freezer, so it was extra cold for him when he arrived.

When Aaron got back, he was in a great mood. He greeted Glenn with a kiss, quickly followed by several more.

“How’s your night been?” Aaron asked with a smile, hanging his jacket and scarf up on the hooks by the door.

“Pretty good. The match looked exciting,” Glenn gestured his head towards the TV.

Aaron grinned. “It was so good,” he agreed. “Really thought we’d lose, until that last goal. Nothing beats a tight win at the G.”

Glenn nodded, trying not to think of the irony of Aaron’s words.

He headed to the fridge to get out Aaron’s beer, but Aaron crowded him in by the kitchen counter, and caught his lips in another kiss, drawing out the moment.

Glenn’s mouth melted under Aaron’s, and Aaron’s happiness was palpable. In that moment, Glenn decided the chat about his signing could wait.

***

The next morning, Glenn woke up feeling guilty, and it only took him two seconds to remember why. He really needed to be honest with Aaron.

Aaron was sleeping soundly, and Glenn’s heart ached at the thought of upsetting him with the news.

He pressed gentle kisses to Aaron’s lips, waiting for him to wake up.

Aaron hummed appreciatively, throwing an arm around Glenn’s waist. He burrowed his head into Glenn’s neck, closing his eyes again, and Glenn melted. Maybe the chat could wait... just for a little bit longer.

***

After putting it off for as long as he possibly could, Glenn finally broke the news that evening. He didn’t want to burst their little bubble of happiness that they had together, but on the other hand, he felt sick every time he considered Aaron finding out the from the media.

They were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie, and Glenn couldn’t take it any longer.

“Aaron, I need to tell you something,” Glenn said gently.

Glenn felt Aaron tense up at the words. Aaron’s hand had been over Glenn’s shoulder, fingers tracing shapes onto Glenn’s sleeve, but their motion paused at the words.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked, preparing for the worst.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Glenn assured quickly. “But, you know how I’ve been in talks with the Stars?”

Aaron frowned. “Don’t tell me you’re actually pursuing a contract with them,” he said flatly.

Glenn grimaced. This is what he’d been afraid of. “It’s more than that. I’ve signed,” he admitted. “It’s a great opportunity, and I don’t have to move anywhere for the season,” he reasoned.

Aaron withdrew his arm from around Glenn’s shoulders, instead leaning forward, head in his hands. “Maxi, playing for the ‘Gades together was our thing,” he mumbled.

Glenn sighed, rubbing Aaron’s back soothingly. “I know, darling. But we have the rest of our careers to play for Victoria together, or even for Australia,” he said gently.

Aaron ran a hand back through his short hair, head still dropped forward. “I can’t play against you,” he mumbled. “It’d break me. I couldn’t physically want you to lose a match.”

Glenn had thought about this a whole lot, himself. That had been the hardest part of the decision.

“I know what you mean,” Glenn said gently, reaching the hand that had been on Aaron’s back, up into his hair, scratching soothingly at his scalp. “But the ‘Gades hadn’t offered me another contract. They’re gonna get new players in,” he said gently.

Aaron shook his head, hands covering his face.

“Can we just… not talk about it, please?” Aaron mumbled.

Glenn withdrew his hand, hurt. He had known Aaron would be disappointed, but he hoped his boyfriend would’ve been able to see things from his perspective - it was an exciting career opportunity, and he was optimistic about his future.

“Okay,” Glenn mumbled in reply, standing up and leaving Aaron by himself on the couch. “I’m going to have a shower.”

Glenn half hoped to hear Aaron padding down the hallway after him, but there was only silence.

His shower lasted a third of the time a shower with Aaron would, which stung, but he hoped Aaron would’ve digested the idea of Glenn moving teams by the time he was dry and back in the living room.

He was wrong.

Aaron was gone.

On the kitchen bench was a little sticky note, in Aaron’s writing, which told Glenn that Aaron had headed to Sidds’ place, and he’d be back later.

Glenn screwed up the note and threw it in the bin, furious.

Typical Aaron, Glenn thought. Getting up and leaving instead of talking something through.

Glenn shook his head, furious, and decided two could play at that game. He called Pete Handscomb and asked him to come over.

Pete was there within fifteen with a big bottle of red and two ten packs of McDonald’s nuggets.

When Glenn opened the door, he noticed the stuff in Pete’s hands and melted.

“Petey, you didn’t need to do this,” Glenn said, touched.

Pete shrugged, kicking his shoes off by the door as they headed to the couch. “Least I could do. You sounded like you were having a rough day… and Aaron’s car wasn’t in the driveway,” Pete grimaced.

Glenn sighed, nodding. He got out two wine glasses from the kitchen before sitting beside Pete on the couch.

“Yeah. He took the news about me moving to the Stars… not very well,” Glenn cringed.

Pete screwed up his nose, pouring them each a big glass of wine. “Is that why he left?”

“Yeah. He’s with Sidds,” Glenn sighed. “I dunno, Petey. I thought he could at least be happy for me. I’m excited to get started,” he explained. “But now I feel like a piece of shit.”

Pete frowned, squeezing Glenn’s shoulder. “You signed a contract that was offered to you. You didn’t crash his car or run over his dog,” Pete reminded, making Glenn chuckle despite himself. “Maxi, you’re still playing in Melbourne. You didn’t sign with the Scorchers. It’s no big deal,” he said calmly.

Glenn nodded, trying to believe Pete’s words. “I get where he’s coming from. It was our thing,” Glenn mumbled, picking at the hem of his t-shirt… which had belonged to Aaron, initially.

“Hey, you’re not going anywhere. Big Bash is a small part of the season. You’re still state and national teammates,” Pete pointed out. “Plus, it might make things more interesting,” he teased, nudging Glenn playfully.

Glenn’s wine tilted dangerously towards the edge of his glass, so he took a few big sips. “How?”

Pete shrugged. “You boys are with each other all the time,” Pete said gently. “Maybe a bit of a change of scenery will do you some good.”

“We aren’t together when we’re broken up,” Glenn mumbled, looking into his glass.

Pete sighed, eating a nugget as he pondered that. “Do you think you boys will break up over this?” Pete asked.

Glenn shrugged, a glum expression on his face. “I don’t know. I don’t want to,” he mumbled.

“Then don’t,” Pete suggested, as if it were that simple. “He shouldn’t have left, tonight, but I hope it gives him some time to realise this isn’t a huge deal.”

Glenn hummed non-committally, eating a couple of nuggets before he spoke again.

“What if this was it? What if he never comes back?” Glenn mumbled.

Pete pulled a face, surprised. “Maxi, surely not. You told me three days ago you’d never loved him more.”

“I was quite intoxicated at the time,” Glenn admitted, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. “But that’s true. Things have been good lately.”

“You boys just need a proper conversation,” Pete sighed. “And you’re not gonna get one if he just fucks off to Siddsy’s house.”

Glenn huffed a wry laugh. He’d had that same thought multiple times this evening, already.

“Would you change your mind about signing, if you knew this was going to happen?” Pete asked gently.

Glenn took a sip of his wine as he considered the question. He shook his head slightly. “I wouldn’t. It’s a great opportunity,” he replied.

Pete squeezed his shoulder. “That’s all that matters. Aaron loves you, Maxi. He’ll come around. He’s probably just in shock, a little bit.”

Glenn nodded. Pete was right.

After that, they talked about lighter topics, but Glenn felt like there was a weight off his shoulders. It wasn’t the end of the world - nothing was _really_ changing, apart from the colour of his uniform, and his training venue for a few weeks over the summer.

He was grateful for Pete’s calming influence.

***

Because they’d been drinking, Pete ended up staying in the spare bed, and drove home before breakfast the following morning. Aaron obviously did the same at Sidds’, and by the time Aaron came home, Glenn had just put the kettle on to make coffee.

“Morning,” Glenn said, experimentally. “How’s Sidds?”

Aaron had dark rings under his eyes, like he always did when he’d had a couple of drinks and gone to bed late. “He’s good,” Aaron replied, voice unreadable. “How was your night?”

Glenn stirred some instant coffee into his mug as he replied. “Alright, considering. Petey came over and convinced me I wasn’t the worst person on the planet,” he tried to joke.

It fell flat. Aaron deflated.

“Maxi, I’m sorry,” Aaron said gently. “It was just a bit of a surprise. I shouldn’t have left.”

Glenn swallowed back his comments, and nodded. “Thanks,” he mumbled, at the apology. He busied himself with adding sweeteners to his mug before speaking again. “I thought you’d be happy for me, Aaron,” he said gently. “I’m really excited about this. It’s a cricket decision - it’s got nothing to do with how I feel about our relationship,” he tried to explain.

Aaron sat at the kitchen island, listening to what Glenn had to say. He nodded. “Sidds told me I was a fucking idiot,” he mumbled. “That I should’ve been there for you. Which is true,” he admitted.

Glenn met his eyes, surprised. “Yeah?”

Aaron nodded. “I think I took it personally cause I love the team so much,” he admitted.

Glenn pouted, shifting to sit on a barstool beside Aaron. “I get it,” he said gently. “I care about the ‘Gades, too. But this is just the change of scenery I need,” he explained gently.

Aaron nodded, looking down at the kitchen bench. “I’m gonna miss you, Maxi.”

Glenn pulled a face. “What do you mean?”

“Is this... it?” Aaron asked, looking at Glenn again, his eyes sad.

“What- no! Aaron, I’m playing for the other Melbourne team for Big Bash. I’m not transferring to Perth to start a new life,” he pointed out, stunned.

Aaron blinked. “You’re not leaving me?”

Glenn sighed, daring to reach out and touch Aaron’s back. “Of course not. This isn’t a big deal. The shirt I play in says nothing about how much I love you,” he said gently.

Aaron considered this, nodding softly. “Okay. Sorry I overreacted.”

Glenn appreciated the apology, and he pecked Aaron’s temple, deciding to drop the subject for now.

***

As the Big Bash season came around, Glenn could tell Aaron was warming to the idea of him changing teams.

On this day, he was playfully teasing Glenn about his Stars uniform when they both arrived home from training sessions.

“How are things in the top end of town?” Aaron asked, nudging Glenn with his hip as they both headed into the kitchen.

Glenn rolled his eyes fondly, getting glasses out for both of them so he could get some water.

“You know that’s just a bullshit perception to try and fake a rivalry. We all have the same salary cap,” Glenn pointed out lightly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron grinned, wrapping his arms around Glenn’s waist from behind, hooking his chin over Glenn’s shoulder. “I’ll miss you when you move to Brighton,” he teased.

Glenn poked his tongue out, before deciding the mature thing to do was to turn his head and lick Aaron’s face.

Aaron screwed up his nose, stepping back from Glenn. “Yuck, Maxi,” he giggled.

Glenn laughed, rolling his eyes. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with my tongue this morning when we-“

Aaron covered Glenn’s mouth, grinning. “Stop right there,” Aaron insisted. “We have dinner to organise.”

“Can’t we just get take away?”

“Baby, we did that last night. And the night before,” Aaron pointed out.

Glenn sighed, opening the fridge.

***

On the morning of their first match against each other, Glenn woke up to an empty bed.

He frowned, reaching across for Aaron - but he wasn’t there.

“Finchy?” Glenn mumbled, into the empty bedroom.

Aaron must have left their bedroom door ajar, because he heard Glenn and came in, holding a mug of coffee.

“You’re awake early,” Aaron said gently, sitting beside Glenn, perched on the side of the bed.

“You weren’t here,” Glenn frowned.

Aaron chuckled softly. “Woke up a while ago, couldn’t get back to sleep,” he explained.

“Everything okay?” Glenn asked, concerned.

Aaron gave him a look. “Maxi, we’re playing against each other. Don’t you think that’s a bit… different?”

Glenn wasn’t awake enough for this conversation. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, as Aaron took a sip of his coffee.

“It’s not life or death,” Glenn reasoned. “It’s not like we’ve never played a match before. This is a different context for both of us, but we’ll be okay.”

“But what if you bowl at me, and I can’t concentrate?” Aaron protested.

Glenn huffed a laugh. “Then that’s great for me,” he teased. “But I’ve bowled at you in the nets a hundred times,” he pointed out.

Aaron sipped his coffee in thought. After a few moments, he nodded slightly, stroking his spare hand back through Glenn’s hair.

“Okay, yeah. Maybe it’ll be fine,” Aaron agreed.

***

The match was at the MCG, so Glenn walked with Aaron to the away change room. It felt a bit strange - they were so used to sharing the home change room, here, for Victoria.

“This’ll be fine,” Glenn assured, pecking Aaron’s lips. “Good luck. Play well, but not too well… if you could make a century and the ‘Gades could still lose, that’d be great,” he teased.

Aaron laughed, leaning in for another kiss. “You too, Maxi. Love you,” he said gently.

“Love you too, Finchy.”

***

The Stars batted first, but Glenn fell early, for just three runs. They still managed to post a total of 146, but it didn’t seem like enough - the Stars hadn’t made the most of several starts by the middle order.

The Renegades got off to a blistering start - Aaron and Doolan put on 62 runs together in the first seven overs.

Warnie called upon Glenn to bowl the eighth, but Doolan was on strike first. Glenn started with a dot and a single, so his third ball was to Aaron. He tried not to think about the situation, just focusing on his delivery… but he saw Aaron’s little smile under his helmet, just as he let go, and it was a wide ball, sliding down leg side.

Aaron gave Glenn an apologetic smile, and Glenn tried not to melt.

The rest of the over was okay - seven runs ended up coming off it.

Warnie ended up dismissing Doolan in the following over, but it wasn’t enough - the Renegades were cruising, and Aaron was in the zone. He ended up with 67* from just 47 balls, on the Renegades’ way to a victory, with seven balls to spare.

Glenn was disappointed to have lost, and the mood was flat in the change room - the Stars hated losing the Derby - but in his heart, he was happy for Aaron.

Once their post-match meeting was finished, the Stars boys packed up to head home pretty quickly.

Glenn headed around to the away change rooms. A few Renegades boys gave him strange looks, but Glenn just gave them polite smiles, congratulating them on the win. It was common knowledge Glenn and Aaron lived together - though their relationship wasn’t.

When Aaron came through the door, he looked tired, but happy.

“Congratulations, man of the match,” Glenn smiled, nudging Aaron.

Aaron grinned, pecking Glenn’s cheek while nobody was in the hallway. “Thanks, Maxi. Sorry you didn’t get going,” he grimaced.

"It's alright. Hopefully I'll have a big game next week," Glenn shrugged, as they headed on the short walk to the players’ car park, under the stadium.

"Still not used to seeing you in green," Aaron grimaced.

Glenn chuckled. "Could be worse. Could be _purple._ " 

Aaron screwed up his nose. "You'd never," he declared.

Glenn grinned, agreeing.

It wasn't too long before they got to their car.

“I’ll drive,” Glenn offered, and Aaron took care of their bags - one went in the boot, one in the back seat.

After his early morning, Aaron faded quickly as the adrenaline from the match left his system. The two of them weren’t usually the _holding hands in the car_ type, but Glenn realised Aaron was more quiet than usual, and ran his spare hand through Aaron’s hair.

Aaron stirred a little bit, smiling softly, and took Glenn’s hand between both of his own.

Glenn took extra care to drive smoothly, if it meant that Aaron could rest.

When he pulled into their garage, he almost laughed to himself when he realised how worried he had been about playing for different BBL teams.

He had never loved Aaron more.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is followed by [Lost in translation,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125406) [Don't say it's over,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541901) [Nobody better to lose to,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480069) [Our stars will fall..,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506697) and [Champagne and lost sleep.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693755)


End file.
